Together forever
by Tsubome
Summary: Our main characters get sucked from one anime world to another from time to time...when will they get back to their own world?
1. another boring day

'Ohayo gozaimasu! You can call me tsubome. Im a first year junior high school student I a school near our home.' A girl, about 13 years of age said while she was going down the stairs of a house.

There we see a boy, about 9 years of age, walking out of a door on the left side of the end of the stairs. "Ooh so you've woken up early…for once" he said yawning

'That's my brother kioku. He is in 4th grade. Though you can see him as annoying, he's a really good brother and is nice. Well, almost.' She said as he kicked her foot, making her jump in pain. "Itai!"

As she walked out the house, she sees a boy about the same age as her walking out of the house. 'His name is Ryuku. We've been friends since we were kids. Though I really cant say he's my best friend.' She continued.

"Hi Tsu-chan! Pretty early today huh." He said patting her back.

"Know what?"

"What?"

"That's the second one I've received today."

"Second what?"

"You're the second one to say im early today."

"Oh."

"Who cares anyway." She said waking to school

"Hey wait! Why don't we walk to school together?"

She turned her head, and her face brightened up to a cheery smile. "Sure!"

And they walked to the school; which was only a few miles away from their houses. They turned a corner, which showed the gate of the school at the end of it. "Seems like your fan club is here. You better run." she said.

"Oh?" he said, looking around noticing a few girls here and there. Tsubome sweatdropped as she saw the scene before her: ryuku is in chibi form, running while being followed by a crowd of girls running after him saying "wait for me!" or " please stop ryuku."

'Typical. Ryuku is the class president, the captain of the kendo club and is the smartest in the whole class. Well, that may seem incredible, but its true. It's all right, though. He's still my friend even though he's like that.

That afternoon… 

"Hi tsu-chan"

She turned around and saw ryuku walking to her. "Oh, hi"

Umm…ryu-mmmph!" he suddenly put a hand in her mouth and hid them both behind a trash can.

"What the heck were you doing!" she said as he was looking at the grounds, as if he's searching or someone. "RYUKU STOP IGNORING ME!"

"Sssshhh!" he out his hand in her mouth again, then looked around. There was nobody there. "Phew!"

Then…

"Ryuku-kuuuun! Where aaare yooou?"

There was a girl there. Who seemed like one of the members of his _unofficial_ fan club. She looked around for sometime as if searching for him them stopped when another girl approached her.

"Did you see him yet?"

"Nope, but that's strange. I though I heard his voice around here. Maybe he went that way." she said, pointing to her right.

"Lets look in there then."

As soon as they were gone they went out. "Now I understand. Your fan clubs after you again aren't they?"

He nodded, then looked as if he was thinking for a minute. Then he said "Tsubome, Why don't we walk around for a bit?"

"Sure!"

A few minutes later… 

They were walking into an alley then suddenly Ryuku who was in front of tsubome stopped walking then turned around. "Tsubome I have to tell you something important."

"Nande? Daijobu desu ka?" She asked innocently, not knowing what he was about to say.

"Tsubome…. aishite-TSUBOME!" he shouted, for there suddenly appeared…it seemed like a hole…below them.

"Ryuku!"

"Hold my hand and don't let go!"

"H-Hai"

And they disappeared into the darkness below them.

-Eye catch-

"Ryuku-kuuuun! Ryuku-kuuuun! Where are yooou?" girl shouted endlessly, as she looked in the place where we just saw tsubome and ryuku fall down. But…where's the hole?"

A/N:oh yeah I forgot to tell you, tsubome and ryuku are both anime lovers and they know almost every single anime there is. Well, ja ne!


	2. Is this saiyuki world?

A/N: There! Made what you wanted! I hope you'll like it minna!

"There's NO WAY im sleeping with them!" she said, pointing to the five boys behind her.

"What's so wrong with that?" Sanzo said, though he disliked the idea as well.

"_What's so wrong_ you say? THIS is wrong!" she pointed to the two boys who are behind them.

"I will not be sleeping in a room with…with…them!" she shouted meaning the guys behind Hakkai.

"How come?"

"Are you that dumb? Or do you have a bad memory?" She added, meaning of what happened the other night.

Flashback 

"I can't believe that it's happened."

"Yeah you're right. You know I can't believe it myself" he said

"Ryuku, were in saiyuki! S-A-I-Y-U-K-I!" she added, "I wonder how this has happened."

"Yeah you're right. Maybe our wishes were answered."

"What wishes?"

"Umm.. Well the wishes you said to me before" he said meaning their wish to be in an anime world and experience the daily life there.

"Maybe you're right. But I never knew it could come true! Wow this is so cool!"

"Yeah and we don't have to worry about school anymo-"

"BOO!"

"I'm sorry but I don't think you can scare us that easily."

"Oh?" came the voice of gojyo.

"Then how?" goku said.

Tsubome, who was really scared said, "HOW COULD YOU?" and started to cry.

"Sob I sob can't sob believe sob that sob you…."

"Aaahh!" then everything we could hear is punches and kicks being delivered to somebody. One thing were sure is that we don't want to be that somebody.

End of flashback 

"Oh now I remember"

"Yeah."

Then they looked at the two people on the back who are covered in bandages

A/N: Yare yare desu ne


	3. I WONT SLEEP IN HERE!

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!" said a girl…our very tsubome in fact…to the guys who are dragging her to a room…yup, you guessed it…our favorite gojyo and goku are _dragging_ her to the room.

"I really don't wanna do this, sanzo." He said again and again

"Ah quit complaining." Gojyo said. And I think every single one of us anime fans here know what that means…

When they arrived at the room… 

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" came the voice of our violet-eyed girl.

"So what?" Sanzo answered.

"I hate you!"

"And?"

"_And _that cockroach pet of yours is gonna sleep in the spare bed tonight."

"So what?"

"SO WHAT? YOU SAY SO WHAT? HE'S GOING TO DO IT TO ME TO NIGHT AND NOBODY CARES? I HATE SAIYUKI! HOW COME YOU ALL SEEM SO INCONSIDERATE? Ryuku-chan I wanna go home…" her voice faltered (. thank goodness!)

That night… 

"I WONT DO IT!"

"There she goes again…"

"Yeah…"

"I know…"

"She's been going on about that and shouting and fighting to/with everyone of us since this morning."

"I said I know"

Then a girl, in fact the very same maid she was shouting at this morning, entered the room.

"Umm…miss.."

"WHAT?" she shouted

"Umm…uh…well…one of costumers just left, so I think you can use the room he was using a while ago."

"Really? YAY!"

"But miss…"

"What?"

"Well…you see…the room is…I don't think you'll want to have that room."

"How come?"

"Well…the room is full of rats and spiders, plus the fact that it's on the attic and is rumored to be haunted."

"WHAT?"

"Umm…miss…you see…there's also another thing."

"And what is that?" came the voice of somebody sobbing

"The room is said to have a ghost that disturbs the sleep of the one occupying it."

"And how is that?" said Sanzo

"Well…the bed is said to rock back and forth, and the dreams the sleeper has will make her become lost in her dreams forever."

"NO!" tsubome wailed

"Umm…"

"Go OUT!" she said to the maid who hurriedly heeded the warning and safely got out before she got hurt.

"no…it can't be…my only chance of going out of this room and I get to be stuck with them forever…"she said, staring at the _five _beds on the room.

"Well…I have no choice…I'll have to sleep on the floor…" said ryuku

"Ryuku what are you saying?"

"Well if you don't want to sleep on the bed without having somebody share it with you I guess I'll have to do it then." He said blushing.

"N-No! I don't want you to do that! I'll take the room!" she said stomping out.

"Tsubome!" he said holding her hand.

"Alright I guess I have to sleep in here. But ill share the room with you!" she shouted.

"OK"

A/N: I'm continuing this fic whether you want it or not or even if you don't want to send me any reviews!


	4. We get suckedagain

A/N: there is something wrong; nobody is sending me any reviews! How the heck am I going to get any support OR any ideas for the fic if you don't give me reviews?

**Morning the next Day:**

"Aaaaaah!"

"Now what?"

"NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO GET OUTTA THIS ONE!"

"Huh?" was all Ryuku could say before he was hit by a pillow that wasn't really supposed to be aimed at him.

"Nani? Aaaah! Gomenasai Ryuku-chan!" she shouted

He took the pillow off his face before he could respond to what she was saying. " What the heck are you having a pillow fight for anyway?"

"Gomen ryuku but I was so angry at this guy here…" she turned her gaze to goku… "He was eating all the food brought by the innkeeper in here a while ago…"

Just then another "Harahetta" was heard behind tsubome. Obvoiusly its goku…

"No way! You ate the last pork bun!"

"Yareyare desu ne…"

Later that afternoon… 

"So then that means we have to find a way to get out of here…right" Tsubome was saying while they were walking back to the hotel carrying the grocery bags

"But I don't know what exactly happened. For what we may kno it may mean complete danger for the two of us…"

"So what you mean is that we have to keep going on pretending as if were from this world…is that what you mean?"

"In a way, yes"

"But what if they get suspicious? Or if we cant get back? Then that means we have to stay here forever?"

"Im not sure yet. Maybe we can find a way to get out of saiyuki before we get stuck here forever. Im not always the smart guy you know. Actually I don't know whats going on. But I hope that we ca-AAAAAHHHH!"

Another hole had opened up under them making them throw the grocery bags up the air and fall down, deep into the darkness…

A/N: I hope that somebody will review me soon…and with an idea!


	5. where am i?

**OHAYO GOZAIMASU**

**ANOTHER ANIME WORLD**

A drop of water…

A small ripple was made…

'Where am I?'

Another drop of water…

'What is this place?'

She was standing in a room, not too large, but its not too small either.

Just then…

Something moved in the corner…

She walked into it, and looked at a very ugly box, filled with scratches and dirt, but it seemed to have an aura that made her go closer…

She picked up the box, very gently, and opened it.

Inside was a delicate figure of a girl dancing to music that seemed to come out of the box. And then she noticed some dust in the side of the box….

She touched it, though not very fast and it showed a small drawer fit in the box. Inside was a pendant. She picked it up.

It was made of one ruby in the middle, and four other ones at its side. Its not very beautiful, but then she just put it around he neck….

Suddenly a bright light seemed to come from the pendant, and she clasped it.

Then the light suddenly went out, leaving everything in darkness

"Tsubome!"

The sound echoed through the darkness as if calling to her…

'Who was that?'

"Tsubome!"

Everytime It said the name there seemed to be a light

'Who's calling me?'

"Tsubome please wake up!"

She opened her eyes….

"Where am I"

"Tsubome thank goodness you woke up!" he shouted, while he was holding her hands very tightly.

"Where are we?"


End file.
